


Bel Air

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: It's a year since she had died, but they had to go on.





	Bel Air

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the song, PV and silent film of the same name and is meant to be perceived as a sequel to the film. Being a silent film, you may have taken a different story from the events.

            It'd been a year since she had died and Kami had left the town. He couldn't live in a place filled with memories of unrequited love and memories of her. Perhaps it had been fate that intervened and taken her away from Gackt, destroyed his chances of ever winning her affection. Perhaps neither man was supposed to have her love. Perhaps she had meant to be his all along and Gackt's interference had resulted in her premature departure.

            No, it wasn't fair to blame Gackt, Gackt was no different to him. A man madly in love with a woman, a man who was prepared to do anything in his power to have her, and in the end a man who had lost his happiness.

            'I wonder how he is copying' Kami thought, as he sat staring out of the window at the non-stop rain. The pain he felt must be twice as bad for Gackt and Kami wondered if Gackt was strong enough to deal with it. He wasn't, he couldn't even deal with the pain he felt. He was unable to move on, to see love or even affection for another woman. All he could think about was Gackt, about how he was dealing with the pain. There was always a part of him that wanted to go and comfort Gackt, to help him with his pain but he always ignored it. Told himself that Gackt would be alright, that he didn't need Kami's help but today something was different. Today Kami couldn't ignore the little voice in the back of his head. The voice that told him to ride to Gackt, to see if he needed help.

            Packing some clothes and belongings into a saddle bag, Kami headed to the stables where he saddled up his favourite horse with the help of a stable boy, who kept asking what was the hurry. Kami refused to answer and as soon as the horse was ready, he mounted the animal and rode hard and fast towards the town he had once called home.

            It was three days ride away and by the time Kami arrived he was beginning to wonder if this was the right decision. It was true he and Gackt had been friends, Gackt had never known his true feelings, but Kami had abandoned him. Abandoned everything to set up his life again. What if Gackt now hated him? Felt let down, betrayed even?

            Kami wasn't to know as he arrived at the mansion that had once been Gackt's home, to find it abandoned. No one had lived here for months, most likely a year. Gackt had done exactly what he had done, run away from his pain.

            “Excuse me, do you know where the Lord Camui is?” Kami asked an old lady who was passing by.

            “Lord Camui? He hasn't been called that in... well it must be a year.” The woman responded, sounding surprised to hear his name.

            “But you know where he is?” Kami asked again.

            “He's at the church,” The woman explained. “Gave up his riches and title to serve the true Lord.”

            “Why did he do that?” Kami asked, started at the reservation.

            “His fiancé died and he was unable to cope,” The woman confided. “So he turned to God for help and The Lord blessed him with peace.”

            “Well thanks for the help.” Kami replied, as he rode towards the church feeling more than a little surprised. Gackt never had been the most religious of men but grief could do strange things. It had turned him into a coward who could no longer form meaningful relationships, hadn't it?

            'A coward?' Kami thought, wondering where that word had come from but knowing it was true. He had been a coward, he had been weak when he should have been strong and it was only now he realised just how badly he had acted. He had thought it would be hard to return here but it was bringing him peace, closure, that he'd never found living miles away.

 

            Within the church, Gackt was silently praying for peace once more. Despite his serene appearance, he was living in distress. He couldn't cope with everything he had lost, or the realisation of who it was he held closest to his heart. It wasn't his fiancé who he now grieved, it was his best friend. Kami who had left him with a broken heart and an empty soul. How could he feel this way for a man? It wasn't right and only God could cure him of this sin.

            “Gackt?” Kami called out, his voice sounding like an angel’s to Gackt's ears. Startled the dark-haired man looked up to find it really was Kami, he really was here!

            “Kami? You're back?” Gackt asked.

            “For now,” Kami replied and found himself wrapped in the arms of his close friend. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left. It was selfish of me.”

            “It was but you’re back.” Gackt replied.

            “To find you're now a priest?” Kami asked, still unable to accept this realisation.

            “I need to cleanse the evil from my soul.” Gackt responded.

            “What evil? You didn't kill her.” Kami scolded.

            “No, it's not about her, not anymore,” Gackt explained. “I find with her death that I grieved a lost friend, and with the loss of a friend I grieved true love.”

            “I don't understand.” Kami replied and Gackt shook his head.

            “The affection I have for a woman has been misguided by the devil and I find I love a man.” Gackt admitted, reading the shock on Kami's face, which was quickly followed by horror.

            “You were in love with me? All this time we were friends?” Kami asked.

            “I didn't know until after you were both were gone. When I had found closure of her departure and still grieved you,” Gackt replied. “I'm cursed by evil and only God can save me.”

            “Is love evil?” Kami asked. “I was brought up to believe that hate was the work of devil and that love was good.”

            “Love drives men to be evil, it's not that simple.” Gackt replied.

            “It is that simple. If you love someone and the person responds to those feelings, then who is getting hurt?” Kami asked.

            “You're a fool. You know nothing.” Gackt scolded.

            “I know what it is to have your love rejected,” Kami corrected. “How that can turn a man to hate and be blinded to his heart’s true calling. All this time, I thought I was jealous that you had won her affection but hearing you now, I’ve realised something. I wasn't jealous of you, I was jealous of her.”

            “What are you talking about?” Gackt asked confused.

            “It never occurred to me a man could love another,” Kami explained. “Not until I hear you admit such feelings to me now. There hasn't been a day gone past that I haven't wanted to be by your side. To support you and comfort you in your grieve. I want to be your protector, the one you trust with your entire heart.”

            “Don't talk like that, you're tempting me down a path I will regret.” Gackt scolded.

            “There's no need to regret anything.” Kami corrected, taking the initiative to kiss Gackt lightly. Just a brush of lips but it was enough to shatter all of Gackt's self-control. The frustration that he'd lived with for a year, the loneliness he had felt, all his darkest fantasies all came up to the service and controlled Gackt's actions. Within seconds he had Kami pressed against a wall, trapped between his lust and the hard cold stone, their lips met again and Gackt kissed Kami with an intensity that was like the first drop of rain before a storm. Kami responded eagerly and held onto to Gackt, unable to even consider the possibility of letting Gackt go.

            “What if someone comes?” Kami whispered, as Gackt pulled back to catch his breath.

            “I don't care.” Gackt replied but Kami pushed him away, seeing the control it took Gackt not to force him right now.

            “Lock the doors, I’ll shut the curtains.” Kami ordered and in record time the church was sealed away from the outside, their own private sanctuary to do as they pleased with only God as their witness.

            “Are you really willing?” Gackt asked but Kami only smirked and began to undo his shirt before tossing it to the floor. It was enough of an agreement for Gackt, who smashed his lips against Kami's once more and claimed the angel as his own. Kami was far from submissive as he undressed Gackt quickly, removing clothes to expose the man beneath and following this lead Gackt stripped Kami of his own clothing, until they were both pressed naked in an embrace as they kissed desperately.

Both men were hard now, eager and unsure but as expected Gackt took the initiative, wordlessly dropping to his knees and wrapping his mouth around Kami's exposed length, as if it was something he had done all his life. A moan of shocked delight escaped Kami's lips and Gackt paused to smile up at him before returning to pleasuring him with confident and deliberate licks and kisses. Alternating between sucking Kami off and using his mouth to tease the other Gackt couldn't believe how much he was enjoying this. It made him feel powerful and in control whilst worshipping the one man who's wellbeing was so far more important than his own. If Kami was happy, then so was he and right now Kami was letting out the most delightful sounds of bliss.

            When Kami came it took Gackt by surprise and he found his mouth and chin covered in a sticky white substance he recognised as cum. It tasted strange and not entirely pleasant but he swallowed anyway and wiped the rest away from his face without any signs of it being unpleasant.

            “I'm sorry, I guess I got carried away.” Kami apologised nervously but it only sparked inspiration in Gackt's mind.

            “No, you're getting carried away.” Gackt corrected, picking Kami up and taking him into his bedroom where he laid the other down on his bed. Kami had been heavier than he had expected but he was strong and had managed everything as it had been planned in his head. It was worth the effort to see Kami looking up at him with an expression that displayed both his delight and his innocence.

            “How brave are you?” Gackt asked, surprised at Kami's answer.

            “For the last year I’ve been nothing but a coward but from now on I'm going to be brave.” Kami answered. “So take me however you will, I can handle it.”

            “Wait there,” Gackt ordered, as he disappeared into an adjacent room for a moment before returning with a bar of soap. “This might help.” He explained as he began to cover his erection with a thick layer of soap. He'd never tried this before and hoped it would work for Kami's sake more than his own.

            Carefully Gackt positioned himself between Kami's legs and slid his erection inside the other easily. Beneath him Kami let out a startled moan and clutched the sheets clearly in pain. Freezing Gackt waited for Kami to respond, enjoying the tight heat far too much to give it up by himself.

            “I'm alright,” Kami responded after a little wait. “Just go for it.”

            “You sure? It looked like it hurt.” Gackt worried.

            “It did, but it feels so right.” Kami tried to explain, unable to put the feelings into words. The pain was part of the pleasure and as Gackt began to move within him it only increased, spiralling in intensity that was like nothing Gackt had done to him up to now.

            With eyes shut he took in every thrust eagerly, Gackt filled him, completed him and right now it felt like he'd waited his whole life to experience this moment of intimacy. He had been wrong before to think that anyone other than Gackt could make him happy. He had been wrong to run away and he had been wrong to ignore his desire to come back for so long. But today everything he had done was right, ironically as it was the only thing he had done that others would judge as wrong. What did they know? They didn't know what true love was, that it could ignore gender, race, social class. Love was a power of its own, with its own rules and Kami finally understood them.

            Gackt had been worried at first, he hated hurting Kami but it was clear the other was enjoying this more than Gackt could have guessed was possible. His moans were filling the room uncontrollably and Gackt found his own escaping his mouth and joining them filling the room with the sounds of uncontrollable bliss, until Gackt found himself coming inside Kami with an orgasm like none he'd ever experienced before.

            Shocked Gackt slid out of Kami and lay motionless beside him, staring up at the ceiling with a smile that said it all. With a soft groan Kami sat up and looked down at his lover with a gentle smile of his own. Lightly he ran his hand across Gackt's chest, feeling slightly embarrassed by what they had just done, though he had no regrets. Not this time. He had finally made the right decision and found the love he had always craved. It was about time.


End file.
